


Flowers

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bar/Club, Clubbing, Dryad!Armin, Dryads - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: After a rough mission all Eren wants to do is lay back and knock off some steam. Instead, he gets dragged to a bar by his fellow party members to celebrate. There he catches site of something he's never seen before. A male Dryad, called a 'Drus'.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ereminweek 2020





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Unimaginative title aside, I hope you enjoy this.

# Day 3

## Flowers

* * *

Why was he doing this? Were the first thoughts that popped into his head as he walked into that place. He had just returned from a long and hard quest. All he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and sleep his short vacation away. However, two of his other party members had other ideas. His two party member, Jean Kirstein and Marco Bott, had decided to drag him off to some new bar that had opened up.

Eren Jaeger was an excellent adventurer, according for his guild, but he was not a very sociable person. His other party members always seemed to be trying to change that. Especially, Jean, with whom Eren seemed to fight the most with. It was common for the male and his boyfriend to strong arm Eren into the most uncomfortable of situations. So, there he was, sitting at the bar counter with two of his party members, while the others were off resting or spending their earnings.

Though, once he got to the bar, he wasn't as opposed to going. It was basically an inter-species gay bar and seemed to be quite popular with all walks of life. He'd seen many different Species in his short life, but there were beings there he'd only ever read about wandering around the bar. Not to mention a lot of attractive people he would admire from afar.

He was an Eldian, after all. Eldians always had a bad reputation, which made it hard to make friends with other species. Let alone find something more. So, he just stuck with his party members and enjoyed the single life-and any eye candy that happened to pass by. His party was fairly diverse for the most part: Two elves, an ogre, two humans, and another Eldian.

The bar itself was something to look at. Sure, it was a typical city bar. There were neon lights shining bright in the dimly lit building, full of drunken people dancing to music. The volume around him, in other bars, was always enough to make his head pound, but he quite enjoyed the atmosphere in the place.

“Wow, aren't those Dryads,” Marco said, sounding shocked causing Eren to look away from the man that was currently dancing on the bar in front of him.

The first thing he saw was five girls covered in small different colored flowers. Dryads were a particularly rare scene to experience, but Eren wasn't interested. They weren't the type to socialize, especially in cities, where nature was scarce. They probably were simply here because they were traveling to a different forest. They were all pretty, though, all different shapes and heights, showing off just enough skin to catch the eyes of those who'd be interested.

“Looks like desert willows,” Eren said, noting that there was a sixth Dryad among them, but not really caring about the girls. His eyes went back to the man that was dancing at the bar. An attractive elf male was more his type than some flower girls, after all.

“Must be saplings, the elders wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.” Jean just shrugged as he continued to drink.

“Who cares. They just want to have a good time,” Eren said, cracking a slight smile as the elf bounced down off the counter and bounded off with the others that had been dancing. Marco and Jean paid them no mind, more interested in their own conversation. They were talking about their next mission, which was the last thing Eren wanted to think about. Instead, he focused on nursing his drink letting his mind wander.

“Excuse me,” A voice said, causing Eren to glance to his side. He took in a startled gasp as he caught site of one of the Dryads. Except, it wasn't one of the females that he'd noticed entering the bar, but a male. He had slipped between Jean and Marco to order a couple drinks. The two of them didn't seem to care, continuing their conversation as though he wasn't there.

Eren, however, couldn't take his eyes away from the male. He was about five inches over five foot, but his height wasn't what caught Eren's attention. It was the golden eyes that were glancing his way, shimmering like a reflection of the sun.

“Dude, stop staring, you're giving me the creeps.”

“Shut up,” Eren said kicking at Jean's leg, knowing that the man could quite possibly hear them. “I'm not staring,” Eren said, despite letting his eyes travel back to the Drus.

The man was just getting his drinks from the bartender, balancing them with the ease of someone with bar-tending experience. Their eyes met once again as the man turned to leave and swore that a faint smile formed on his face.

“Missed your chance.” Jean grinned at him as Marco looked amused at what just happened.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Eren said, giving Jean a cross look. The just laughed at Eren's actions before they went back to their conversation.

Time passed and his companions had disappeared onto the dance floor. The two of them deciding they needed to dance together, leaving Eren on his own. That was fine. Eren just simply just hung out, chatting with the bartender, whenever they had a moment. He was perfectly fine with sitting at the bar and relaxing into his beer. He didn't particularly even register the mischievous giggles as he was staring down at his brew of choice. It took him a moment before he even realized some had sat down beside him.

The only reason he lifted his eyes up were because he smelt a strong flowery scent. When his eyes lifted up he found the Drus sitting beside him. None of the girls were around, but he could see them over in a booth, staring at them intently. He raised his brow at them before looking at the blond sipping a drink beside him, his face clearly red in embarrassment.

“Hi,” Eren said, causing the man to flinch and look at him. It was like he wasn't expecting Eren to talk to him.

“Hello,” The Drus said, smiling a bit innocently, but Eren could tell that he was exactly the opposite. There was a twinkle of mischief those golden orbs. The look made him curious as to what would bring the Dryads to the city and to a bar. However, he was more interested about Armin, himself.

“My name's Eren,” He said, setting his beer onto the counter.

“I'm Armin. Nice to meet you,” He said, holding out his hand.

“Yeah,” Eren said, shaking his hand. They pulled their hands away and an awkward silence passed over them. Armin was sitting there sipping what looked like a dark kind of mixed drink that smelt like iced coffee. It felt like he was trying to contemplate on doing something.

Instead, Eren just took the moment to take in what Armin looked like. He was attractive, now that Eren got a closer look. His skin was a pale peach, with maybe a hint of green. The flowers and leaves that grew along his body stood out compared to his modern styled clothing.

“Do you-Would you like to chat for a while, Eren,” He said, smiling a small smile as he held his drink tightly.

“Sure, I'd like that.” The next few hours were the most enjoyable whirlwind he'd ever experienced. The Drus was extremely chatty and seemed to crave knowledge about the world outside of his forest. He told Eren a lot about why he and his friends were in the city.

Eren found it somewhat naive to be spilling all that information to a complete stranger, but that didn't stop him from doing the same. It was quite easy to open up to the blond, after all. He found himself telling Armin about his job and the things he did for work. Even telling the man about his party members and the crazy adventures they'd all been on together. Armin seemed extremely interested about what Adventurers did, asking questions with a happy expression. They chatted in pleasant conversation, taking turns to buy each other a drink, alcoholic and not. Eren didn't want to get too drunk, it wasn't his style. Armin seemed to agree with him and they both took care not to get carried away.

The next day, he found himself alone in his apartment. His bed was covered in petals and smelled heavily of earth. The bed beside him was messed up and there clearly had been someone sleeping beside him. It wasn't like he didn't remember what had happened the night before. Even as he sat in his bed, he could still feel Armin's warm touch on his skin. His mind could clearly picture the look on Armin's face as he laid below him, a seductive look in his eyes.

He was shocked by it all, but more because he couldn't believe that he'd gotten laid. It left him feeling a bit giddy at the memory of how they'd ended up back at his apartment. They'd long since been abandoned by the people that they'd come to the bar with. Marco and Jean getting tired and leaving Eren at the bar and Armin's friends moving on to see another bar that was down the street. The two of them seemed to have clicked in the few hours that they chatted. The more they talked the more it seemed to turn into a flirty mess. Eren had been trying to stupidly flirt, feeling a bit more confident after his drinks. Eren hadn't been sure when Armin had started flirting with him.

They'd been getting closer, while talking to each other. Armin patting Eren's shoulder or brushing against him, when someone got a bit to close to him at the counter. It wasn't in an awkward way, like many people had done to him before, in the past. Just innocent touches and quick apologies like they'd been accidents. Eren himself had been at a loss on what to do.

He wanted to believe that Armin was flirting with him, but he was not going to let his hopes get the better of him. Even when Armin gave him a sort of daffodil calling it a Jonquil, Eren believed it was just him being nice. It wasn't until Armin sat right in his lap and whispered what he wanted Eren to do to him, did it hit him. Eren accepted his proposal, watching the blond's eyes light up. After that, he found himself taking Armin back to his apartment. Just the few flashes of what they'd done were enough to make him hot under his metaphorical collar. Quickly, he sat up and a circle of flowers fell from his head.

“A flower crown,” He said, looking at the flowers that'd fell into his lap. It was Jonquil flowers woven together with a master's skills. He then looked at his night stand, where he found more flower petals, a letter, a glass of water, and a bottle of painkillers. A fluffy feeling danced in his chest as he picked up the letter. It read:

_Sorry for leaving the mess and running off. I got a call from my friends because they got put in the drunk tank. Lame excuse, I know, but I have to go and bail them out. I really enjoyed spending time with you last night. If you want to make this a two-time thing or more, call me. I'd love to get to know you better. ~Armin (#: XXX-XXXX) PS- If you're not interested. I left the flower crown for you to remember me by._

Eren couldn't help but laugh at the strange letter his new 'friend' had left him. It was unusual for him to even get a note or even a call back, when it came to these things. The sheer fact that Armin left a note and his phone number had him giddier than he'd ever felt. Eren hoped that contacting the man would lead to way more than just a few nights together as well. There was no doubt that he wanted to get to know this tree spirit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's too chicken-shit to write a smut scene for this story? ~MOON is! I do apologise, though. I really wanted to write one, too, but it just wasn't letting me type it out properly.


End file.
